


I just want you on top of me (To know you're there)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, First Time, Like 2 seconds of it, M/M, Mild Blowjobs, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, Top Louis, Underage Harry, Underage Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another one of schools bullies getting the best of his son, Louis tries to soothe the 14 year old Harry and finally he is able to reveal a few feelings. As well as some sexual curiosity resulting in the magical vanishing of Harry's innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want you on top of me (To know you're there)

**Author's Note:**

> This is old Daddy Kink man. That I didn't really want to edit Tumblr: 19yolouis

Louis should have known. He should've known that when his son turned 7 and was always wetting the bed, sleeping with his father's bed with him, only to have it progress to sharing showers and in depth talking. That's when he should've taken notice.

And he probably should have noticed at 10 years old how the young boy wasn't rebelling against him, rather clinging to him. Still having nightmares when he didn't sleep with his father that night and typically wetting the bed a well.

And Louis definitely should have seen it as something more that what the psychiatrist said it was. He knew there was no way in hell his son had depression. He was too happy all the time. And Louis didn't think he had separation anxiety from him either. He was just different that most 13 year olds.

But he was now notified of his now 14 year old son's whereabouts. As the school had phoned him. Saying Harry was hysterical once again. Beaten up once more. Not speaking the entire day. His friends saying he had gone without food for the past 3 days. This was more terrifying to the man than not.

So Louis rushed to school to pick up his son at 2:15. Seeing the boy sniffling with red eyes and an ice pack pressed his cheek. Instantly sighing as he saw the headmaster he was all too familiar with this year, sitting across from the 14 year old. He plopped down next to the boy. The woman in front of the pair clasped her palms together.

"It's a one day out of school suspension. Due to the fighting." Louis nodded. He didn't know what to do honestly. If he should be mad at Harry or furious at the situation instead. It wasn't his fault his kid was repeatedly punched. The part that frustrated Louis, was despite how close his son was to him, He would never utter a word about why they had hit him. Or why he hadn't eaten. Or why he was crying. He would just slip into his fathers bed with him and let sleep bring him to peace. And Louis was starting to worry about the lacking of Harry's mother. The mother who gave Harry life, but lost hers in the process. Although he was born dead, he was very much alive. But it appeared to be now in which the situation was catching up to him.

And the car ride home was silent. Except for Harry's sniffles and the occasional sound of the blinker as they turned their ways home. And when they arrived at the house, Harry bolted upstairs this time to his own room. Slamming the wooden divider and screaming. The scream that occurs in movies that has an end result of tears. Also the kind Louis hated but once again, was far to familiar with. But this time was the time it made him most upset. So the 35 year old gripped his hair and pulled. Kicking the wall and crying for himself. Himself, his lost girlfriend, and his teenage son who was too much to handle 9 times out of 10.

Harry was all cried out. His eyes stung and were nearly swollen shut. His throat was raw and his nose felt disgustingly clogged. His bed didn't feel like his dad's. His cheek hurt from being punched. His stomach bruised from a kick. And his back aching from being shoved into lockers. He just wanted to crawl in a hole and sleep forever. Harry's dad pealed back the door to his son's room. Seeing the sniffling figure curled up into the duvet. And with another sigh, Louis entered and sat on the teen's bed.

"Can you tell me what happened. Please Harry?" Harry was still and sniffling, but his father knew what he loved. So Louis laid down beside his 14 year old son, spooning him slightly and keeping his free arm and hand twined in Harry's soft chocolate brown strawberry scented curls. And that was when Harry let out an exhale of relief and faced his father. Eyes blazingly bloodshot and unfocused.

"The boys at school don't like me." He whispered nearly inaudibly.

"What boys sweetheart?" Harry squirmed in discomfort at the situation to rat out on the bullies he faced daily. But nothing came out but a whine. So Louis pulled him closer to him, and Harry's arms came around his torso. Head nuzzling in his neck, and breathing in his dad's aftershave. All while remembering why he was hit. And tears trickled down his hot cheeks.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Louis sighed at the response rubbing his son's back.

"Babe, if you don't tell me I can't help you." That only made the 14 year old cry harder. And Louis felt a pang in his chest.

"T-They get mad at me." He stuttered. Louis tucked a loose hair behind his son's ear.

"Why sweetheart? You can tell me anything." Harry sniffled.

"B-Because I called a boy pretty and asked him out. But I didn't know it was wrong. And the boy is mad at me now Dad and he keeps getting people to hit me and it hurts!" Harry broke down in tears and his father held him close. Shushing him and gliding his hands up and down his back. Whispering sweet nothings in the 14 year old's ears.

"There is nothing wrong with liking boys sweetheart." Harry rubbed his eyes.

"There isn't?" Louis smiled at him softly.

"Of course not bear. You can hug boys and kiss boys and marry boys. Some people just don't like it. Because they think its gross or wrong." Louis stated mopping up the young boy's tears.

"Am I gross?" Louis frowned.

"Of course not baby. Your prettier that anyone in the world. And mummy would be so proud of you." Harry's smile grew.

"You're pretty too though." Louis chuckled wrapping his arm around his son's waist and sitting up. "Tell me about mum." Louis kissed his son's hair.

"Well, she had bright green eyes like you. And your button nose, and pretty lips and smile." Harry smiled. "And she was funny. And she was beautiful, just like you." Harry nuzzled into Louis' side.

"Would mum be mad if I liked boys?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nope. She wasn't mad when I did." Harry's eyes widened.

"You liked boys?" Harry asked stunned. Louis nodded. "But what about mum?"

"I loved your mum too."

"But you like boys?" Louis grinned stroking the teens hair.

"Do you know what being Pansexual is baby?" Harry shook his head. "It's when you fall in love with someone for their personality. Despite their gender."

"Oh." Louis chuckled. "Well what if you just like boys?"

"The technical term, is homosexual. And If I remember my greek and latin correctly homo just means same. Basically, you like the same sex." Harry blushed. "What's wrong sweetheart."

"You said sex." Louis laughed.

"Haz lets not be childish." Harry giggled nudging his father.

"Dad, can you have sex with boys?" Louis tensed, but nodded. "How?" Louis tugged his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Harry I think you should learn this when your older." Louis said, clearly feeling uncomfortable. Harry grabbed his arm.

"But if I don't learn now how will I know later? How do you know I don't want to have sex now." Louis' eyes widened at his son.

"You do?" Harry squirmed.

"I-I don't know." He stuttered out. Louis sighed.

"Harry, if you want me to be honest, sex hurts. Especially anal sex. And that's how boys have sex." Harry started to fidget. Feeling tightness grow in his lower region. "A boy puts their penis in their partner's bum." Louis was beginning to feel the slightest bit of strain from the conversation as well. "It's like when boys and girls have sex except. Usually the bottom masturbates as the process is happening. Sometimes. Only sometimes." Harry squirmed some more, placing his hands in his lap to hide his growing erection.

"D-Dad, Are you a top or a bottom?" Louis gulped but sent his son a smile.

"I'm a top love." Harry nodded. "Why?"

"How do I know If I'm a top or bottom?" Louis itched his arm uncomfortable in the situation.

"You'll know when the time is right Haz." Now it was Harry whom was gulping.

"C-Can you show me?" Louis eyes widened. "What it's like?" Louis was stuttering inaudible words now.

"H-Harry I-I can't, It's wrong." Harry frowned, his eyes filling with tears at the rejection from the only person he truly cared about. "Hazza Don't cry bear!" Harry sniffled, his chin wobbling and eyes clouding with salty emotions.

"I-I t-though y-you l-l-loved m-me D-Daddy?" Louis heart shattered as he pulled the boy up and into his lap. Pressing infinate kisses to the 14 year olds head.

"I do bear it's just..."

"But you won't show me?" Louis sighed at his handful of a son. He knew this was definitely not the right choice. But it was his son's happiness they were talking about here!

So Louis got up and held underneath his son's bum carefully. Bringing him to his own bed. Laying him down and kissing his forehead as Harry stared at him with his _'Fucking giant doe eyes.'_

"I'll show you. But you can never speak of it to anyone. And I won't do it again. And you need to tell me if something hurts. If anything hurts okay?" The young teen nodded as Louis stared at the boy who was tiny underneath him.

Louis was silent as he reached for his son's button, zipper, and clasp. Thanking god he didn't wear a belt so this could be done quicker. He fumbled with the buttons before sliding down the zipper, giving the room an eerie 'Zip'. And Louis tucked his fingers into the jeans, pulling down the black denim and looking up only to see his son on his elbows giving out exaggerated breaths. All of which going straight to the 7 inches in his pants. And as Louis got the denim to bunch around the boy's ankles, he saw in clear view his son lying down and running his hand over his boxers. And it was one of the hottest things he had ever encountered.

Then Louis tugged off the teens jeans around his ankles, plopping them down in a pile as he kissed each part of the boy in a sensual manner. The insides of his ankles. His shins. His little knees. His skinny little thighs. And last but certainly not least, the aching cock in the white briefs. Harry shot up at the feeling. Louis hot mouth breathing open mouthed kisses on his cock was, none other than described as phenomenal.

And Harry looked down at Louis as his tongue poked out, giving the outline a slight lick. And although it was clothed, Harry could feel it on the start of the shaft. Hot and wet. And Harry was already oozing with precome enough that if Louis looked, he'd see the slight wetness on the white briefs.

Louis pulled his mouth off before he actually made his son come. He was old enough to now after all. And he slid his warm palms and fingers up Harry's stomach and chest. Feeling the little imperfections his 14 year old had and getting harder and harder as time rolled by and seconds turned into minutes. And Louis brought his hands back down to the soft smooth skin of the boys stomach before pulling up the loose red v neck. Hearing the clatter of necklaces, specifically the aeroplane necklace Louis bought him on his 13th birthday last year. Coming to pull the fabric off his son's head as the boy involuntarily raised his arms up, and Louis grinned as he tossed the shirt into the pile if Harry's attire.

So Louis ran his fingers over his son's body with a sliver of a smile to reassure the boy all was well. But Harry gave him a frown, pulling on his fathers jeans. Louis brought a hand up to the curly locks on his head.

"What is it sweetheart?" He questioned.

"I wanna touch you. I want you like me." Louis nodded and went to take of his jeans, but Harry's hands were already on it. His tongue poking from his mouth and eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he took apart all the clasps on Louis jeans, before the gentleman stood up and tugged them down, kicking them away into his own pile. And Harry's little fingers dove for his shirt, ripping it off his father's body with a swift movement and the help of his dad raising up his arms. And Harry sat on the lap if his dad, feeling his erection underneath his bum and Louis hands caressing the teens milky thighs. And Harry smiled and kissed his father's cheek, making Louis absolutely bewitched in taking Harry's innocence. Just when he though his hard on could get any worse.

Harry laid down in front of the man. Knees bent and back flat as well as his feet. Legs spread open and Louis winced at the view, Harry's head poking up with those lust filled doe eyes and he was in absolute heaven.

He reached for the briefs and Harry lifted his bum so he could tug them off. And they bunched and twisted at his ankles but Louis tugged them off and Harry maneuvered himself into the starting position. But this time his cock lay heavy, red, and aching on his stomach. Oozing with precome and awaiting touch. Louis gulped as he moved into the space between his son's legs. Sitting on his heels and moving his hands over his sides this time. His precious baby fat and feminine features. Harry staring up at him through his long eyelashes.

So Louis took hold of the erection, making Harry whimper in delight, but moan as the lips of his dad came around the tip. Swirling his tongue around the salty head dripping in precome, and he bobbed down with each suck and lick. Causing Harry's breath to be erratical and the boy was fisting the sheets.

But Louis pulled off within seconds of starting because of he remembered, and he did, the slightest bit if friction can get you hard and get you to come when your younger. So Louis avoided that. He lifted Harry onto his thighs and stared at his son. More of his son was staring at his bright pink lips that looked like they were smeared with lipglodd you would see in beauty stores. Harry brought his fingers to his father's lips, tracing over the swollen flesh and his father smiled at how amazed he was. Chuckling before kissing his son's cheek. Making his son giggle as well.

"Are you sure your okay with this Hazzabear?" Harry chewed his lip and nodded. Louis nodded back, getting up and removing his boxers and watching Harry's face contort. "Bear?" Harry's eyes were fixated on Louis' cock.

"Why is it so..." Louis swallowed.

"It grows sweetheart." Harry sent him another nod before his father sat down beside him. Both males stark naked and hard.

"It's all red and stuff." Louis nodded once more with a slight grin. "Does it hurt like mine?" Louis chuckled running his fingers through his son's curls.

"A little, but it's normal."

"Do you want me to put my mouth on it?" Louis sucked in a breath. "Daddy?" Louis gulped.

"If you want to bear." Harry moved around on the bed, sitting himself in between his Dad's thighs. And with a hesitant open mouth and wide eyes, he brought his head and mouth down around Louis. "Christ." Harry gave the head little licks being it was really all he could fit in his mouth. Louis knew he could fit more if he wanted to, but he didn't want this to be lusty and painful for his son. Sweet and simple. Although the only thing keeping him same was throwing out Harry's nickname. The nickname his mother gave him while he was still a baby in her stomach. Hazzabear. And now that name was slowly turning into a sin.

Harry licked and sucked the tip quick. Pulling away and leaving a trail of saliva on the bit making Louis wince and tug at his own feathered out hair. He picked his son up by his underarms and sat him in his lap.

"Have you kissed anyone yet bear?" Harry shook his head. Lips a sinful color of bright almost Barbie pink. "May I?" Harry smiled as Louis mimicked his grin. Pressing a quick kiss to his lips. And Harry giggled and pressed his lips to him once more, pulling away with a wide grin.

"Love you Daddy." Louis choked a bit. It was so fucking wrong, but so fucking cute. And his son was to beautiful and to perfect and to hot not to have sex with. And it sucked real bad.

"L-Love you too Bear." Harry smiled kissing his cheek again. "I'm gonna need you to be aware of everything you're feeling this time okay?" Harry stared at him with his big sea foam green eyes as Louis hopped off the bed and dug into his side table drawer. Pulling out a condom and orange bottle of lubricant. "Lay down babe." Harry obeyed lying his head down on the pillow. Louis pulled his little skinny legs apart revealing his beautiful pink hole and Louis' stomach lurched. And he debated throwing up or eating him out. He ended up opting out of both... For now at least.

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's adorable belly button and to his thighs. Running his big hands over his light skinned midsection, ignoring all of his boyish private areas. Keeping a heavy eye on them however. And Louis grabbed the lube and squeezed the bottle as it made a squirting sound as it dripped onto his middle and index fingers. And Harry's head lifted up looking as Louis pushed his stomach so he'd lay back down.

"Trust me baby." And Harry searched for his Dad's hand and Louis' heart swelled to the size of a overly stressed balloon a he intertwined fingers with the boy as he pressed his index finger to the hole. The boy tensing up tightly. "Haz, relax." And Harry squeezed his Dad's hand, clenching his eyes shut and taking a deep breath. And Louis' finger was swallowed by his son making him gulp. And he moved his index finger forward and back. Stretching him out to the size of his finger. "Can I add another?" Louis questioned. He watched as his son opened his eyes, big and staring at him with the pupil practically gone.

"O-Okay." Louis squeezed his hand once more pressing the finger into his son as a whimper spilled from his mouth. And he brought the 14 year old's knuckles to his lips in a soothing manner.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, do you want me to stop?" Harry shook his head letting out a deep exhale. Louis sighed with guilt scissoring the boy open with his fingers and after a couple of minutes, Harry bounced slightly on them making Louis freeze. "Baby..."

"I-I C-Can do it now." Louis cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Baby I don't want to hurt you." Louis was well aware he'd hurt his son anyways. He'd hurt Harry's mother when he took away her innocence and that was over 15 years ago.

"Please?" Louis pulled out his fingers receiving a whine from Harry. Rolling on the magnum condom. He took the bottle of lubricant in his hand once more. Pouring it into his palm and smearing it onto his cock and Harry watched, once again with doe eyes. Louis pulled his son into his lap holding his cock as the teen sat on his legs.

"Promise me you'll go slow, or I won't do this."

"Okay."

"And I swear Harry if anything hurts make me stop. Punch me if I don't I don't care. Scream or something." Harry kissed his father's cheek.

"I'll bite you."

"Good boy, are you ready?" Harry bit his thumb and nodded, and Louis raised his son up and positioned his erection at him. Riding would be easier for him. For now at least.

Harry braced himself as he lowered onto the pulsing erection underneath him. Stretching around the tip wasn't fun. He let out a gasp, his dad making sure he was okay at all times. His pupils shrunk as it started to hurt really bad for his little bum. It burned as he moved down. Stinging and stretching him to a point where tears came in his eyes and he came to a full stop about halfway down the shaft.

"You're doing so good baby." Harry sniffled wiping his eyes.

"It hurts." He mumbled. Louis kissed his temple.

"I can pull out-"

"No... I want to finish." Louis watched as his son continued to lower himself. 3/4 of the way there. Louis rubbed his arms as he finally became flush with a shriek and cry. "Daddy?" Louis hugged him.

"Shh, I know. I know it hurts. You're okay bear. You're alright." He cooed. And Harry and Louis waited for a solid 5 minutes, although it felt like seconds. Finally they stared at each other and Harry circled his hips, only to have his eyes blown to saucers at the feeling that felt... good?

"How do I-?" Louis picked him up by his bottom, then slid him back down, emanating a moan from Harry's lips. And they sat there for a few seconds before Harry pushed himself up and slid back down with a wary but pleasurable whine.

"Are you okay? Is it hurting?" Harry shook his head bouncing slowly on his father's cock once more, this time his Dad moaning. So Harry kissed his cheek, bouncing over and over and over on his prick. Faster and faster pushing up and down. Little breaths and moan filling the air and Harry was soon slick with sweat and his legs were getting tired easy. And Now, Louis took charge.

Louis flipped the boy over without pulling out and changing positions.

"This right here, is topping. Tell me if it hurts." Harry nodded with a shallow breath as his Guardian pushed himself farther into his son. Eliciting a cry of pleasure from both lips. Although Harry's was louder and by far higher pitched. And Harry had no idea what was happening it felt... Nice _but_ \- Oh. _Oh!_ What was that daddy was _hitting?_

"Da-Daddy it feels good right there!" The green eyed 14 year old cried. Louis dipped his head down to his son's nipple, sucking it slightly before letting go and slamming back right where Harry said it felt good. And the 'Ah!' From Harry's mouth was the most obscenely beautiful sound ever heard. The 9th wonder of the world following closely behind Harry's beauty as number 8. And

Louis kept hitting that special spot over and over, before he felt the familiar build up of explosive sexual pleasure in his stomach.

"Mmm Fucking Christ Baby. You're so tight and you feel so good." Harry's erratical breaths, flushed cheeks, and legs pulled up to his chest were just so perfect. "You're gonna make me come sweetheart." Harry threw his head back. Forehead shining with sweat and body jolting from thrusts. He felt it too, but it felt more like an overwhelming desire to take a wee instead of come. Maybe that's what coming was? "Fuck Hazza." Louis wrapped a fist around Harry's neglected cock without a thought of approval. Pumping once.

Pumping twice.

Three times.

With a squeal and a moan Harry shot into his hand and onto his stomach. His legs trembling as he was still being fucked. And Harry couldn't breathe or see or speak. He just went limp and heaved in heavy breaths as his father pounded him a few linger times before emptying into the condom. He lay hunched over his son. Slick with sweat and trying to catch his breath, before pulling out of his son's no longer a virgin, hole, and pealed off the rubber carefully. Tying a knot around the end and tossing it into the wastebasket.

"Harry... Baby?" Harry laid all fucked out on the bed that reeked of sex. Consisting of sweat, scented lube,and come. And Harry's eyes were hooded and tired. So Louis maneuvered himself in such a way he was spooning the sleepy boy.

"Thank you Daddy..." He mumbled. And the guilt in Louis stomach made the man's head spin. Suddenly as it all changed from nausea, to serenity. His son was happy. His son was his pride and joy. And he loved him... More than life itself


End file.
